marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (A!)
Pilot is the first episode of Assemble!. In it, James Roger's background story and his final entrance to SHIELD are described. Plot Emptiness. That’s all you could feel in that room. The old track kept playing on loop in the CD player. Haunted by his memories, the young man ran his hand through his blonde hair and pulled on the ends like she used to do so gently. He couldn’t believe she was gone. Forever was meant to be forever, life couldn’t be just so plain unfair. All the future plans, lost. All the past memories, turned into permanent scars. Innocent lives are taken every day; he knew that, but hers… There was no need in shooting her. She was just a young woman, she was just innocent. He still remembered her blonde hair falling to her shoulders as they enjoyed their holidays in Los Angeles the previous summer. It felt so far away now. It felt like it was made by an illusion, so surreal. The pain was aching in his heart, and he wasn’t spending another second away from his Rebecca. He stood up and drove down to the closest bridge. He looked down at the moon in the water, and believed to see her face there, smiling as usual. She was rarely unhappy, despite her problems. She said he filled her, he didn’t believe her fully, but he hated arguing even more. Too bad now he wouldn’t see those eyes again or hear that beautiful laugh she hated so much. Just when he was about to jump, a hand struck his shoulder. -Usually we don’t do this kind of stuff, but in your case, we’re making an exception- the voice said coldly. As the young man turned around he saw himself surrounded by uniformed men, while a single black eye looked directly at his face. The eye patch caused the man to shiver; a chill ran down his spine. -Wh-Who are you? - The young man shrugged the older one’s hand off his shoulder. -Colonel Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. - the man introduced himself. –You don’t need introduction, James Roger. Your girlfriend Agent Shaffer already talked about you a lot.- -What kind of sick joke is this? – James yelled at the man. –Rebecca’s gone, plus she wasn’t an Agent of any kind! – -How are you so sure about that? – Fury smirked. -Well, she worked in a bank! - -I’m actually surprised Agent Shaffer didn’t tell you her whole story. She really appreciated you. – -She loved me – James corrected the Colonel. -Same thing – Nick shrugged and turned around. – Now if you want to know the whole story, I would like you to follow me inside the Quinjet.- Doubtfully, James followed the man into the vehicle, which took off immediately. -What’s all this? – Roger inquired. -Why don’t you enjoy the view and leave the questions for later? – -This is serious, Mr. Fury. – James raised his voice. –You mentioned my Rebecca, now I want to know everything. – -And you will, just give it time. – As soon as the Quinjet parked on the Helicarrier, James was escorted through the main room into an office, where he was told to sit on a chair. -Let me start by explaining what S.H.I.E.L.D. is- Fury cleared his voice. -Founded to combat technologically advanced threats on world security, S.H.I.E.L.D. has, throughout the years, remained on the front lines fighting terrorism and extraterrestrial menaces as an international intelligence agency.- -Ok, cool, understood- James nodded. –Now I want to know why Rebecca is involved in this…- -Fine- Fury looked into James’ eyes. –Rebecca Shaffer was one of our best secret agents.- James couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. –Becks? A secret agent? – He couldn’t help but laugh again, even though his laughter disappeared as soon as Colonel Fury pulled out an S.H.I.E.L.D. identity card clearly showing not only Rebecca’s face but her personal details correctly. -Now you believe me? – Fury pursed his lips. -Wow… - James took the card in his hands. –That’s why she… You know… Got… Shot? – -Mhm – Fury murmured. –She was involved in the fight against the Viper. – -Who is the Viper? – -Ophelia Sarkissian, born in the 1920s, the woman who would become Viper was orphaned as a child. Allying herself with the Elder God Chthon, who greatly slowed her aging, she became a mercenary and then a pupil of the adventurer Seraph on the island nation of Madripoor. Viper was eventually recruited into the terrorist organization HYDRA. Taking the name Madame Hydra, she took control of their New York operations. She later reorganized the then-defunct Serpent Squad group and killed the original costumed criminal Viper, taking his alias. Acquiring the ancient and powerful Serpent Crown artifact, she sought world domination but was opposed by Captain America. - Fury explained. -So Rebecca… Fought against terrorists? – James raised his eyebrows surprised. -I thought that was clear when I explained what S.H.I.E.L.D. was…- Fury looked at the young man sternly. -Y-Yes sir.- -Good, now I would like to explain you in a couple words why you’re here. We want you in.- -As a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent?- -Exactly, we would like to train you until you can replace Rebecca in her spot. It won’t be easy but you’ll get to work with the Avengers, led by Captain America. – -Wow, sir, I’m flattered…- James started. -Don’t be- Nicholas cut him coldly. –I want an answer. Yes or no?- James looked down doubtfully at Rebecca’s card and grabbed it tightly. -Yes, Mr. Fury.- Roger nodded and stood up. –I will avenge her.- Trivia *Steve Rogers is the Avengers' leader in this story. *The Avengers' base of operations is the SHIELD Helicarrier. *The main city is New York City, NY. Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Pilot Category:James Roger (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season One